L'homme de ma vie
by shakamia
Summary: Il les regarde faire l'amour dans une salle de pause. Warning chap 2 !Slash
1. Chapter 1

**L'homme de ma vie.**

By Lian

Résumé : Il les regarde faire l'amour dans une salle de pause.

Je le connais depuis qu'on est gosse, on a construit des pâtés ensemble, écartelé des mouches, joué au foot, regardé notre premier porno ensemble.

Je l'ai surpris fouiller dans les tiroirs à sous-vêtement de Nancy, c'est lui qui m'a expliqué comment on embrasse une fille, comment on fait les bébés.

Mon meilleur ami, mon frère, celui qui m'a entraîné dans des combines pas possibles, mon témoin à mon mariage, la personne en qui j'avais le plus confiance, celui que j'ai trouvé au lit avec ma femme, enfin mon ex femme.

Quand je suis entré ce soir là, je l'ai trouvé sur elle, en elle, dans la position du missionnaire, je l'ai toujours cru plus créatif que ça, mais…ses coups de reins répétés... elle, se cambrant sous ses assauts, murmurant son nom.

Ca m'a brisé, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il me trahirait comme ça ; j'ai été stupéfait, j'ai du les regarder quelques secondes, peut être plus, je ne voyais que son corps bouger en rythme avec le sien…

Je l'ai haï, je le hais encore. C'est pour ça que je suis parti de New York, à cause d'elle, de lui, d'eux deux. Ils ont tout brisé.

Et puis on s'est rabibochés, il est redevenu mon meilleur ami, celui qui est venu à Seattle pour me récupérer...quand il m'a avoué ça... Il m'a manqué que je veuille bien l'avouer ou pas.

Il m'a soutenu durant toute mon histoire avec Meredith, la seconde femme de ma vie. Toujours présent, célibataire, sautant d'un lit à un autre…enfin c'est moins le cas ces derniers temps. Et puis quand finalement j'ai mis un terme à notre histoire, c'est vers lui que je me suis tourné, on était à nouveau tous les 2 contre le reste du monde comme avant que les filles apparaissent dans notre vie.

Et le voilà qui couche avec Meredith, elle est dos à moi, le dos contre un casier, sa jupe remontée, faisant les petits bruits qu'elle faisait déjà avec moi, murmurant son nom…Elle ne sait pas que je suis là

Et c'est là que son regard a croisé le mien, j'y ai vu de la surprise, il y a eu un temps d'arrêt et c'est là que je l'ai entendu dans un gémissement « je t'en pris Mark, n'arrête pas maintenant » Et il a continué tout en me regardant les yeux dans les yeux, fixement. J'ai soutenu son regard, je ne voulais pas me détourner, je voulais les voir, le voir...Et j'ai vu l'expression de son visage quand il jouit, c'est un moment spécial, intime, que je n'aurais jamais cru connaître.

Je suis ressorti pour aller l'attendre au bar, sans rien dire, on ne parlera pas de ce qui s'est passé dans ce vestiaire, faisant comme si c'était normal…le fait est que je suis un peu en colère, mais je ne sais pas ce qui me met en colère…c'est qu'il ait couché avec elle ou plutôt qu'elle aussi ait couché avec lui ?

Des fois je me demande comment exprimer ce qui s'est passé et je me dis que je pourrais dire que les 2 femmes de ma vie ont couché avec Marc mais si je suis honnête avec moi, je devrais plutôt dire que Meredith et Addison ont toutes les 2 couchées avec l'homme de ma vie.

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Lhomme de ma vie 2**

By Mia

Résumer : Qu'est ce qui se passe après.

Il m'avait rejoint chez Joe comme prévu, on a discuté de tout et de rien comme d'habitude, au comptoir. Une soirée chez Joe comme les autres soirs. Je pensais pas que j'allais parler de ce que j'avais surpris un peu plus tôt dans cette salle de repos et puis finalement, l'alcool aidant...

D- Tu couches avec toutes les femmes de ma vie. A croire que c'est avec moi que tu veux coucher.

M- Peut être

D- Ouai

J- Je vous sers un autre verre ?

M- Non c'est bon Joe

D- C'était mon dernier.

M- Tu m'en veux ?

D- Non

C'est vrai, je ne lui en voulais pas. On a fini nos verres, on a payé et on est sortis. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers le parking, nos voitures étaient garées l'une à côté de l'autre. Je l'ai regardé avant de prendre ma voiture pour rentrer chez moi ; il me suivait dans sa voiture.

On est entrés, j'ai attrapé 2 bières et quand je me suis retourné, il était assis sur mon lit avec la télécommande dans la main, comme chaque fois.

Je me suis assis à côté de lui, je lui ai tendu sa bière et on a regardé une retransmission d'un match sans échanger une parole.

J'ai du m'endormir et quand je me suis réveillé, il dormait de son côté du lit, il s'était déshabillé pour finir en caleçon et t-shirt, de son côté du lit. Je dormais à droite et lui à gauche.

Meredith dort à droite, tout comme Addison mais Mark dort à gauche, me laissant systématiquement du côté droit.

Je me suis déshabillé à mon tour, j'ai enfilé mon pyjama avant de me rendormir.

Marc's POV

Je m'habillais tranquillement, debout de mon côté du lit et...

D- On ne va pas parler de ce qui se passe ?

M- De quoi tu veux parler Dereck ?

Je n'étais pas à laise, j'ai fait celui qui ne comprend pas

D- Oh je sais pas, du fait que tu passes quasiment toutes tes nuits ici ?

M- La prochaine fois je rentrerai !

D- C'est pas ça !

M- Cest quoi alors ?

D- On passe quasiment toutes nos nuit ensemble dans mon lit

M- Je dois y aller, j'ai une opération ce matin.

Derecks POV

Et il est parti et je l'ai peine vu de la journée. Le soir je l'ai vu partir de chez Joe avec une femme et moi je suis rentré seul. Ca a duré comme ça une semaine et puis un jour on s'est finalement retrouvés chez Joe. Je l'avais coincé avant de partir de l'hôpital, lui demandant s'il était libre pour aller boire un coup et il ma dit oui.

On a passé la soire boire, c'était comme d'habitude, on a toujours su parler de tout sauf de ce qui pose problème. Et puis il s'est levé en me disant qu'il rentrait.

Marc's POV

Je venais à peine de m'endormir quand mon téléphone a sonné, j'allais l'éteindre quand jai vu que c'était Dereck.

M- Qu'est ce que tu veux Dereck ?

J- Docteur Sloan, c'est Joe. Sheppard est ivre mort, pourriez vous venir le chercher ?

M- Il veut pas prendre un taxi ?

J- Non, il veut que ce soit vous.

J- Ok, jarrive

Je me suis levé, je me suis rhabillé et quand je suis arrivé chez Joe, il était en train de fermer, Dereck stait endormi la tête sur le comptoir. Je l'ai attrapé pour le conduire à ma voiture, direction chez lui. Il a ronflé durant tout le trajet. Je l'ai réveillé quand on est arrivés, le guidant jusqu'à son lit pour le laisser s'effondrer dessus. Je l'ai regardé 2 secondes avant de lui enlever sa veste et ses chaussures. Je lui ai mis une couverture sur les paules pour pas qu'il ait froid et j'allais sortir quand je l'ai entendu.

D- Marc

M-

D- Tu peux dormir ici, ça ne me dérange pas.

Jai réfléchi 2 secondes avant de me déshabiller pour finir sous les draps. Très rapidement je me suis endormi, je dors toujours mieux quand je ne suis pas seul.

Au petit matin

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai senti un poids sur mon dos. Je n'ai pas trop compris et puis je me suis souvenu, Dereck, la caravane. Il était quasiment couché sur moi, son bras gauche m'enserrant apparemment la taille. Je n'ai rien dit, je n'ai pas bougé. On avait évité la discussion la dernire fois. J'avais évité la discussion ; j'avais tellement évité la discussion que le seul moyen que j'avais trouvé c'est de l'éviter lui.

Je suis donc resté comme ça et j'ai attendu.

Dereck's POV

Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais collé à Marc, je n'ai pas eu besoin de me demander qui s'était car il est le seul homme avec qui j'ai jamais dormi.

Je suis resté comme ça, repensant ce que je m'étais dit quand je l'ai surpris avec Meredith, "l'homme de ma vie". Et je me suis souvenu de notre discussion dans l'ascenseur au tout début de ma relation avec Rose, il pensait qu'on allait enfin être seulement tous les 2. J'ai soufflé et je l'ai serré d'un peu plus prêt.

Je l'ai senti se tendre, retenir sa respiration; il était réveillé, je n'aurais pas du faire ça, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais censé dormir et puis je l'ai entendu expirer et il m'a attrapé la main.

Marc's POV

Je savais qu'il était réveillé et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris car je me suis retourné pour me retrouver face lui, très proche de lui, beaucoup trop proche de lui. Il me tenait toujours serré et j'ai pris un risque. Je l'ai embrassé, comme ça, pour voir ; voir si c'est finalement lui que j'ai toujours voulu au lieu des femmes de sa vie.

D- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

M- Je voulais voir si ta théorie tient la route. C'était étrange.

D- Ouai.

Dereck's POV

Il commençait se détacher pour se lever et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai rattrapé pour l'embrasser. Et là rien voir avec le premier essais.

M- Waou, je m'y attendais pas.

D- Ouai

M- Je dois y aller.

D- Marc...

M- On se voit ce soir.

Et il est parti. Je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée, apparemment, quand il veut il peut être très discret. Je suis donc directement allé chez Joe mais il n'était pas là non plus alors je suis allé son hôtel.

Marc's POV

Je me suis défilé ; aujourdhui et ce soir je me suis défilé. Et me voilà à regarder une énième rediffusion...Quand quelqu'un a frappé à la porte, je n'ai pas répondu, je voulais être tranquille et...

D- Marc, je sais que tu es là, si tu n'ouvres pas la porte, je vais faire une déclaration dont tout l'hôtel se souviendra. Marc !

M- Chut ! Entre !Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

D- On devait pas se voir ?

M- J'étais fatigué.

D- Marc Sloan, une poule mouillée, celle là on me l'aurait dit j'y aurais pas cru.

M- Eh !!Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

D- Marc le coureur de jupon...

M- ...Bave apparemment sur son meilleur ami.

D- M'en parle pas.

M- Sans blague, tu crois que je m'y attendais ? Trop bizarre...

D- Tu m'en dira tant! Quelque part, est ce que c'est si étrange ? La premire fois que Hahn nous a vu, elle a cru qu'on était ensemble...Mais... et je suis pas sur que le sexe...

M- Waou waou waou, de quoi tu parles ? J'ai jamais parlé de sexe

D- Celui qui n'a pas connu de période creuse depuis ses 14 ans ne parle pas de sexe ?

M- Ecoute Dereck, j'avoue qu'il y a un truc, je ne sas pas quoi mais c'est là. J'avoue que les quelques baisers qu'on a changés ne m'ont pas du tout dégouté mais pour le reste...

D- Tu veux y aller doucement ?

Il a explosé de rire

M- Arrête de rire. Et pourquoi toi t'a l'air si ok avec ce qui se passe ?

D- Je sais pas, j'ai réfléchi et j'en ai déduis que t'étais l'homme de ma vie

M- Pardon ? L'homme de ta vie ? Tu mets pas la charrue avant les boeufs ?

D- Ca n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe ou non en ce moment entre nous, c'est un fait.

Dereck's POV

Il ne disait rien, ça commençait à être un peu bizarre, enfin un peu plus bizarre que ça ne l'était déjà et...

M- Tu veux regarder la fin du film avec moi en buvant un bière ?

D- Oui.

M- Installe toi.

Il s'est retourné vers son coin kitchenette et moi je me suis installé m'appuyant sur la tête de lit.

Il m'a ensuite tendu ma bière avant de s'installer à côté de moi, suffisamment proche pour que nos épaules se touchent.

On n'a rien dit, on allait trouver notre voix.

FIN


End file.
